FateZero Survivors
by CHPrime
Summary: another addition to the many works inspired by the Infamous Man. The Grail has, once again, decided to troll most of the wars participants with six new Servants from modern media. Once again, Masters are left in a river of confusion. But now, half of the Servants are pure evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

-F/Z-

It was the eve of the fourth Holy Grail War; in which seven servants would match steel, spell, wit and will for a chance to win one wish from the holy cup.

However, all was not well with the Grail. In the previous war, the spirit of all the evils in the world had corrupted the cup when he was summoned as a servant. This former servant went by the name of Angra Mainyu.

Angra Mainyu, like so many other counterparts of his throughout the multiverse, decided that since this was his very first Grail War he was in charge of, that it would be utterly hilarious to replace most of the servants that would be fighting with six others no one had ever heard of.

But unlike his other counterparts in the multiverse, this Angra Mainyu decided it would be even funnier if only a few servants would be anything close to traditionally heroic, and the rest had questionable levels of morality, if any sense of it at all.

That, and have all of them to have enough power to destroy a building in a few seconds.

This version of Angra Mainyu also thought that there was not enough destruction in the world. Comes with being all the worlds' evils.

So he set to work, using the stored power of the last three flops to conduct it.

-F/Z-

Kotomine Kirei's expression was neutral. All his life, he had searched for a purpose. And all his life, he found none. The Grail War was simply the latest attempt at it.

His father Risei, and the head of the Tohsaka family, Tokiomi, had formed a secret alliance to win the Grail War. As he had been given the command seals, they had decided that he would call upon Servant Assassin to fight, one of the many heads of the Hashshashin, with a bone mask that had once belonged to one of the Assassins.

However, the servant he had just summoned was most certainly not the Servant Kirei had expected. Standing in front of him, was a man in a green vest over a dark shirt with matching dark pants. Covering most of his face was a mask, and a headband with a leaf-like symbol rested lazily over his left eye. His hair was grey colored, spiked, and leaned to his left.

The man then spoke to him in a rather lazy tone. "Yo, I'm Assassin. Are you my Master?"

Kirei simply replied "yes." and with that, the contract was formed.

-F/Z-

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi was rather peeved. He would have been beyond irritated, but now he was just peeved. The reason for his anger began back when his original summoning catalyst was stolen by his student, Waver. His fiancée, Sola-Ui, hated him. And to top it all of, the Servant he had tried to summon, Diarmuid, had not answered his call!

Then Kayneth got a good look at his Servant, and his rage quelled. Standing in front of him, no, kneeling in front of him was an enormous mass of a man. He had to at very least be at least twice the size of a normal man, and holding a Bisento even larger than him! He wore tan-colored pants, and a purple sash as a belt. He wore no shirt, only a large white jacket, unbuttoned and showing his chest to the world. On his head he wore a simple bandanna, and on his face was a massive white mustache.

The Servant looked down at him in the eye with a burning intensity. "I am Servant Lancer. Are you my Master?"

Kayneth answered "y-yes." He found himself incapable of doing much more under such a gaze.

If his Servants mere size and gaze was anything to go by, his Servants power might be greater than Diarmud's.

Wait until Kayneth got a look at his Parameters.

-F/Z-

Waver Velvet smiled as the smoke cleared away from his newly summoned Servant. Finally, he would be able to prove to the mage's in the Clock Tower that he was worthy to be their equal. He had summoned a Servant for the Holy Grail War!

He didn't know which servant he had summoned, but knowing his teacher whom he had stolen the catalyst from; they would have to be mighty indeed.

As the smoke finally cleared, Waver could see the Servant. He was clothed in a primitive armor made of animal fur and iron. On his head was an iron helmet with horns attached to either side. He carried an iron shield and on his hip was a sword, and was fair-haired and blue-eyed.

The Servant spoke. "I'm Servant Rider. Are you my master?"

-F/Z-

Matou Kariya stared at the product of his last gambit to save Sakura from his father Zouken's clutches. As Zouken watched, he had poured all his hopes for Sakura's freedom into the ritual, praying that the grail would hear his pleas and send a servant who would save her from this wretched house.

As it turns out, the grail was aware of Kariya's plight. Unfortunately however, the grail was aware of Kariya's plight.

Standing in front of the Matou was a man who wore a regal dark red cape, and black armor, that for some reason had pointed feet, with gold trimmings. On his shoulders were two asymmetrical and spiked pauldrons. The man had well-kept dark blue hair; as well as a well-trimmed beard.

The most powerful thing about the man was the look in his eye's and the smile on his face.

They told of not only of a king's power, but also of a man who was utterly was psychotic.

"I am Servant Berserker," he said in an eager voice, surprising both of Matou. Was he not under the effects of a mad enhancement? "Witch one of you two is my Master?"

"I am." Kariya replied. Berserker frowned at that.

"Humph." Berserker grunted. "I was afraid of that. you are rather weak."

"Already disappointing your Servant, Kariya? I can't say I'm surprised." Zouken said. "Just remember what's on the line if you lose the war. If you ever forget your will to fight, feel free to come back here anytime during Sakura's training to get a reminder."

Kariya felt himself shudder. Elsewhere, Angra Mainyu chuckled.

-F/Z-

As it may come to no surprise, the Servant standing in front of Emiya Kiritsugu and his wife Irisviel was not the one that had been hoped for.

Instead, a man stood in front of them in a white robe with a black trim, and a purple sash on his waist. At his side was a sword that looked to be of Japanese origin with a green handle. His eyes and were brown, and so was his hair with a single bang drooping down from his slicked-back hair. On his face was a warm smile, and the man seemed to give of an aura of friendliness.

"I am Servant Saber," the now identified Servant said. "Witch one of you is my Master?"

-F/Z-

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh Infamous Man, what would we have ever done without you? **

**And that's the chapter. Yes, Gilgamesh is the only cannon Servant, like in SEESWildCard's story. Why, you ask? Because at least one Cannon servant must be summoned as a general rule of thumb in these stories, and he is the only servant that could hope to match any of the servants whom have been summoned from across the multiverse. **

**However, I am trying to have a few original ideas here. I'm going to give a good go at smashing the stations of canon to pieces. **

**And yes, the Servants were shown in a somewhat accurate descending order of morality, and yes if you don't already know Berserkers identity from the rather vague description I gave, he much worse than a mere jerkass. **

**And for those of you wondering who Caster will be, don't assume he is arguably worse than either Berserker or Saber.**

**He is arguably exponentially worse than Berserker and Saber.**

**Oh, and please, review. Like everyone else, it is how I measure my success.**


	2. Chapter 2: it's Nazi's

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 2: It's Nazi's.

-F/Z-

Saber smiled as he watched Kiritsugu play with his daughter a few yards away from where the Servant and Irisviel stood. Things were going well, despite the somewhat turbulent beginning of the relationship. They had been using the sheath Avalon as a catalyst, and thus had expected a king from the island nation of Britain's past. As he was quite obviously Japanese, some explaining on his part had was done.

He had told his Master and Irisviel that he had been part of a large military organization called the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. During his time in service as the Captain of the fifth squad, he soon began to see that the others in the court, with few in exception, were greedy, wrathful and intolerant of others, forcing the common people to live in squalor, allowing aristocrats to do whatever they pleased, and the worst of the lot, the King, refused to even come down from his private palace to do so much as lift a finger.

And so, Saber set into action, gained the support of two other Captains who still stood for justice, and Defected from the corrupt Guard Squads, fleeing to the distant kingdom of Hueco Mundo to raise an army to overthrow the corrupt King and his unjust army. As the Guard Squads had wronged Hueco Mundo in the past, they jumped to aid him in his quest.

As he and his allies defeated the Guard Squad leaders one by one, most of the warriors of Hueco Mundo died, sacrificing themselves so that he might have chance to succeed in his mission. Soon, Saber found that only he, and his most trusted ally, Gin, had survived the monumental task of defeating the Guard Squads. But, as he and Gin approached the last line of the corrupt kings defense, something disastrous happened.

His most trusted ally, Gin, betrayed him. He barely managed to survive the Betrayal, and was forced to kill Gin. But an exile from the court and a young wanderer, each seduced by promises of power, sealed him away forevermore. His one wish for the Grail was to go back in time to his defection, and deal with the men who led to his defeat before they became a problem.

His two listeners quickly accepted him, each happy that he would fight for justice, and not waste his wish on power or wealth.

Kiritsugu had then requested if Saber could show his noble phantasm and other powers. He had seen Sabers Parameters, and was quite happy with them, but wanted to see a proper demonstration, witch Saber was all too happy to show to his Master his blade's power.

As the time of the departure to Fuyuki City grew close, Saber quickly befriended Irisviel and to a lesser extent, Kiritsugu. He learned that his Master used modern weaponry to take down targets , earning him the title of "Magus Killer". His wife, Irisviel was a Homunculus, and carried the Holy Grail inside of her.

Furthermore, the young couples daughter, Ilya, had taken a liking to him. Speaking of whom, Kiritsugu seemed to have finally told her that the group was soon to leave without her.

"But I'll miss you! Please, let me come with you!" Ilya pleaded to her father.

"I know you will. I'm going to miss you to. But I can't risk putting you in danger-" Kiritsugu started, but was interrupted not by his daughter, but Saber.

"Why not let her come?" Saber suggested. "The castle in Fuyuki is quite well protected. You will be there to protect her if any of the other Masters ever stoop low enough to try to use her as leverage."

"See, see, see! Saber agrees with me!" Ilya exclaimed excitedly. Kiritsugu still looked unconvinced.

"Fear not, Master. You have my personal assurance that Ilya will not come to harm in this war." Saber reassured his Master. Kiritsugu still looked troubled, but in the face of his Servants argument and Ilya's pleading he had no choice but give up.

"…Very well. But Ilya, you cannot ever leave the castle without either my or your mother's permission." Kiritsugu sighed out.

"YAY! Thank you Saber! Thank you so much!" Ilya shouted as she hugged Saber.

"Certainly, Ilya." Saber said as he smiled down at the little girl. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When his Master's sense of heroism got in the way of Sabers plans, it would be so much easier to deal with if Saber had two hostages instead of one.

-F/Z-

Shinji had been a fairly normal child. He had plenty of friends at school; his father had a steady income working as a salary man, and he had lived in a nice house with a happy family. All in all, it was a good life.

Then a madman had taken him away from that, his family from that, and killed them one by one.

Shinji was the last one alive, gagged and bounded in a room full of corpses, as he silently waited for his killer to end his life as well.

But for whatever reason, that didn't seem to cross the man's mind. He was in the center of the room, reading from a book while drawing something on the floor with his foot. In blood.

"Fill, fill, fill'er up, fill…" the killer mumbled to himself. "Repeat four times…wait, was it five times?" the killer asked no one in particular.

The man continued. "Um, destroy each when filled…or something?" the man paused again. "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill" he said, while counting each word on a finger. "All right, that makes five times! Okay." The man said exclaiming his accomplishment to the air.

Then the man's attention was caught by the television set that was playing in the background. Good! Shinji had been quietly struggling during the entire ritual, and the killer had failed to notice him, maybe the man had forgotten about him, and would go away to get some sleep. Then maybe Shinji could struggle out of his bonds and finally be freed from this nightmare-

The television turned off. Shinji immediately looked up to see the killer looking at him.

"Do you think demons exist, kid?" the killer asked Shinji. The man slowly began to walk over to Shinji's corner. "All the papers and magazines call me a demon. But wouldn't that be kinda rude if demons really did exist?" the killer leaned up against the chair that had formerly been the wall Shinji had hidden from the man with.

"You've gotta be clear about these things." The man continued to advance towards Shinji. Suddenly, he jumped right in front of Shinji! "Sup! I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a demon!" the now introduced Ryuunosuke said eagerly. Shinji began to whimper. Was the man going to kill him now?

"I dunno if that's how I should be introducing myself." Ryuunosuke said, baking off a bit. Shinji had started to cry again.

"So, like, I found this." Ryuunosuke held a book in front of Shinji face. "It's some old book I found in the storehouse. It looks like my ancestor were researching how to summon demons." Ryuunosuke explained as Shinji continued to cry in fear.

"So, like, I've gotta find out if demons really do exist! But y'know…" Ryuunosuke had now gotten up, and his back faced Shinji. "If a demon really did come out, it'd be pretty dumb to just have a chat with it and have nothing to offer him." Ryuunosuke sat down in the chair facing Shinji again.

"So, kiddo…" Ryuunosuke began "if a demon really does show up…" the killer took a pause. "…Mind if we let it kill you?" Ryuunosuke asked in a friendly tone.

That was it for Shinji. He began to scream and struggle against his bonds as Ryuunosuke gave out a heartily laugh rocking his chair back and forth, asking out loud "I wonder what it's like, being killed by a demon!" Shinji continued to struggle, desperate to let someone find him, let someone save him from this nightmaRE SOMEONE LET THIS NIGHTMARE END!

-F/Z-

And in that moment, the Grail heard Shinji's plea. And in that moment, the Grail answered Shinji's plea.

-F/Z-

"Not many people get to experience that-ow!" the Ryuunosuke let out a cry of pain. Shinji stopped screaming. Had someone thrown something at the killer? Had someone come to save him? Dare he hope against all odds that someone had heard Shinji? That someone was here to help him?

Suddenly, a bright glow filled the room. Was it a flashlight? Were the police here? Who was-

No. It wasn't a flashlight. It was that thing his captor had drawn into the ground. It was the source of the glow.

Shinji's fear resurfaced. Did that mean that Ryuunosuke HAD summoned a demon? That was going to eat him?

He continued to watch in fear as the light continued to grow. And then, there was an explosion of light, and smoke quickly filled the room. The killer watched in amazement as the light died down, and the smoke vanished from the room.

Standing in the middle of the smoke was a man, somewhat short and a bit plump. He had Blondie hair, whore a white coat over a matching white suit and gloves, highlighted with a black tie. He also seemed to be wearing glasses.

Surely this wasn't a demon, Shinji thought. He had no horns on his head, he wasn't very tall, he didn't look like was something out of hell. Maybe Ryuunosuke had gotten whatever ritual he had performed wrong. Maybe the man was an angel sent help-

Then Shinji saw the mans eyes. It was but a passing moment, but it was enough to let Shinji know that the yellow-eyed man was not a demon, and certainly not an angel.

This man was something far worse. Shinji didn't know how he knew. He just knew.

The man then spoke, with a hint of a grin on his face. "It seems I have finally been summoned to this Grail War. I ask you, who summoned me into the class of Caster, are you my master?" his voice was rather polite, with something of a… German accent, filled with a sort of natural charm that made people just want to listen to him.

Ryuunosuke, caught off guard by the question, answered, stuttering a bit. "Uh… I'm the one who drew the thing that summoned you, so…so I guess I'm your master. My uh…name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke."

The man continued to watch Ryuunosuke, who continued to introduce himself. "I'm currently unemployed, and I like killing people, pretty much." Ryuunosuke added a point of clarification for the new arrival. "Especially kids and young women."

The self-named Caster raised his eyebrow slightly at the rather forward display of Psychopathy, but otherwise didn't react.

"And with that, the contract between us is finalized." Caster declared. "Let us begin this War as soon as possible." Caster seemed to smile a bit more at his declaration, and clasped his hands together.

Ryuunosuke just looked confused "The war? What is…?" the killer seemed to abandon this train of thought, and smiled at Caster. "Anyway, how about a sacrifice? Want to eat this kid?" Ryuunosuke gestured at Shinji, and stepped aside so Caster could get a clear view.

Shinji quickly remembered the predicament he was in, and began to struggle and shout again. Caster turned his attention to Shinji and began to walk towards the boy.

Shinji began to sob once more. His muffled screams begging for mercy.

"Why are you frightened, Child?" Caster asked Shinji, who looked up at the man. His eyes still held the same feeling they did just a minute ago, his smirk was still in place, but Caster's voice was rather soothing. "Relax, Child. I'm not going to hurt you, nor will I eat you."

Shinji calmed down at that, eyes full of hope. Was he going to survive this nightmare?

"Indeed, child. You have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt you," Caster said, cutting into Shinji's thoughts. "That job belongs to Mr. Valentine." As Caster turned around another man appeared beside him. He wore a dark-colored pair of pants, and dark –colored high collared jacket, both of which had a white trim. He also had dark skin, yellow eyes, and a dark-colored hat with a yellow eye design on its front.

"It's about Fucking time!" the man exclaimed. "I've been dying to sink my to teeth into something! Get over here, you little shit!"

Shinji screamed the man lunged at him, and Shinji felt no more.

Angra Mainyu laughed. With the rest of the servants, the city would only have the smallest glimmer of hope to survive. With this servant, Fuyuki would burn.

-F/Z-

Ryuunosuke watched as the newly summoned demon ripped apart the child and drink his spilt blood like the body was nothing more than a ripe fruit. The sheer speed and viciousness at which the demon was performing this task at was astonishing. Some of the blood was splashing on to Ryuunosuke's cloths. In the wake of such an act of brutality, only one word could be said:

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL LL!" Ryuunosuke cried out in joy from the sheer beauty of what he was seeing.

"That was AWESOME!" Ryuunosuke paused in thought. "But there are two of you, so, so, does that mean that the demon was hiding behind you Caster, or, or, or…did I make a portal to the demon world!?" Ryuunosuke quickly rushed over to the circle he had drawn, eager to learn it secrets.

"Ah, Master, I'm sorry to spoil your excitement, but I'm afraid that you didn't make a portal." Caster explained to Ryuunosuke in a tone reminiscing of a teacher showing his eager student the slight miscalculation in his formula. "Mr. Valentine, along with many others you will no doubt soon meet, is my Servant. I can summon them when I require their talents."

Ryuunosuke's attention now shifted to Caster. His eyes glimmered with admiration. "COOL! You're the coolest person I've ever met! I don't know about this war, but you can call me Ryuunosuke! You've gotta let me and Mr. Valentine go kill some people! Please, I'm begging you, Caster!"

"Ah, Ryuunosuke. You bring me such joy. To see one so young and so eager…" Caster's grin was even wider now and his voice was barely able to containing the happiness that it did. "I have no choice but accept your request. Oh, and don't worry about the War. You shall soon see the beauty of it."

Caster signaled to Valentine, who had finished drinking the last remains of the child. "Ryuunosuke, this is Jan Valentine. Mr. Valentine!" he called to Jan.

"Yah Boss, what is it?" Jan asked in a somewhat respectful tone.

"Our host has requested to see more of your talents in action. Be polite and show him a good time will you? The night is still young." Caster said, his grin growing impossibly wide. "I need to tidy up the place."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jan let out a laugh. "The little shit barley had any blood at all in him! Alright kid, let me show you how to really have a night out on the town! Blood, death, a few bitches, this is gonna be great!"

Ryuunosuke smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled. This was the best night of his life!

If you really strained your ears, you could hear the sound of Angra Mainyu's cackling.

-F/Z-

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all for your views and reviews! They mean a lot to me.**

**Originally, I had planned to put a section in for Rider and Berserker, but the Caster thing got a bit to long, so I decided to cut it short, bump them over to the next chapter, and just go with what I had already written. Also, the Dragonborn dlc just came out, and I don't want to say anything that may contradict the new quest line.**

**On a less Meta note, Caster has been summoned, and the war has officially begun! I do hope he was up to your expectations. He's actually from a little known manga and an even obscurer ova collection. He may be a bit hard to find online.**

**Saber was pretty fun to write. I think he spoke only one Blatant Lie during the Entirety of his Narration.**

**As always, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Assassin died!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 3: Assassin died! Gilgamesh, you Bastard!

-F/Z-

Kariya groaned as he sat down in a dark alleyway. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it was better than the Matou family house. Anywhere that wasn't near his father was instantly hospitable in Kariya's mind.

Or at least he used to think that. Then he had summoned Berserker, and everywhere he went turned unpleasant.

"Tired from such a short walk? It wasn't even a mile and you're already panting!" Berserker said, a deep frown on his face. "I thought you were pathetic before, worm, but this display really…"

Kariya did his best to shut Berserker out. He couldn't even force Berserker to activate his mad enhancement. As Berserker had shown Kariya and Zouken after his summoning, despite his extremely high rank in the skill (an _A-rank_), Berserker's higher mental processes were not compromised in the least bit, meaning that no matter what, Berserker would still be able to mock-

"Listen when I speak, WORM!" Berserker shouted at Kariya as the armored man materialized to slap his Master.

Kariya grabbed his swollen cheek. And that was the second reason Berserker was quickly becoming unbearable. His Servants strikes had yet to reach the level at which he would use a command seal. From what he gathered, he was going to need all of them just to keep Berserker in line for the duration of the war.

"As I was saying, Worm, who is this Sakura you keep mumbling about?" Berserker asked. Kariya looked up at that. Could it be that Berserker was showing interest, however small, in his plight? Maybe Kariya could use this to remedy the relationship between Servant and Master.

"Sakura is the daughter of my…friend, Aoi." Kariya began. "Sakura was one of two daughters of the Tohsaka family. As is Magi tradition, their father, Tokiomi would only chose one of them to be his heir. Kariya's voice had begun to fill with anger at his mention of Tokiomi. Berserker continued to listen, a surprisingly neutral expression on his face.

"Tokiomi chose his other daughter, Rin, to be his successor." Kariya's anger grew with each word he spoke. "And some sick display of affection, he sold Sakura to Zouken. Zouken then began to, to 'train' her as the Matou heir." Kariya's voice had reached a fevered pitch as he recollected Zouken's actions.

"The training, if you could even try to call it that, involves Zouken throwing her into a room full of insects to INFEST her."

Kariya took a breath. He couldn't help it, but the mere thought of Zouken's actions was enough to send him into a rage. Kariya unclenched his fist, and continued to speak. "I entered the Grail War to save her. If I win it and grant Zouken his precious immortality, he will grant Sakura her freedom."

Berserker seemed to in thought. Kariya felt hopeful. Was his Servant not as bad as he had first thought? Maybe Kariya had impressed the Servant with his determination. Perhaps this partnership could be salvaged from the train wreck it was now?

Berserker seemed to decide something. The servant nodded, and grinned for the first time since his summoning.

"So that's way the old man reminds me of Izuka! I knew there was a reason I liked him. Stepping over and manipulating the weak to reach his goal…you could learn a lot from your father, worm."

Kariya's anger resurfaced a thousand fold at those words. Admiring what Zouken had done to him? To Sakura!? Trivializing her DEFILEMENT?

And with that thought, Kariya snapped, and activated his command seal.

**"BERSERKER!"** Kariya roared. **"BY THE POWER OF THE COMMAND SEAL, I ORDER YOU TO NEVER AGAIN SPEAK OF ZOUKEN POSITIVELY AGAIN!"**

As part of the mark on the back of Kariya's hand faded, his Servant looked at him with rage once more. Kariya didn't care. He didn't care how Berserker felt on the matter. He didn't care if he had just wasted a command seal on something so trivial to other eyes. It didn't mean anything that controlling Berserker would be even harder now.

All that mattered now was that he never heard his Servant speak such things again. Now more than ever, Kariya was determined to win the grail war, for Sakura's sake.

-F/Z-

Waver groaned as he walked through Fuyuki. Things had started of so well.

After he had succeeded in summoning Rider, the duo had gone to Waver's makeshift hideout, the house of an old couple called the Mackenzie's. Things had been going good in the first three or so hours after Rider's summoning, Waver might even go so far as to call it great.

Then Rider had, to quote the man, "gotten board of sitting around", and left the hideout. Waver had run around the city trying to find his Servant since then. He hadn't even able to get any sleep.

"Oh, hey. You're the guy who summoned me, right?" Waver heard his servants voice behind him, and turned. Rider had shed his fur and iron armor, and was now wearing a plain grey t-shirt and jeans. "Waver, right?"

"Where have you been!?" Waver demanded. "I've spent the day looking for you!"

"Exploring the town." Rider explained. "You didn't expect me to not scout out the terrain before the fighting started, did you?"

Waver blinked. That explanation actually made some sense. Still he had to establish a proper line of command between him and his Servant.

"T-that's fine Rider, but I'm your Master! You not supposed to do anything without my command!" Waver told his Servant, with all the authority he could muster.

"Yeah, sure Waver." Rider said in a rather dismissive tone. It was rather clear that Rider didn't fall for Waver's threat. The pair began to walk along the street until Rider seemed to remember something. "Hey Waver, I've been meaning to ask. What is your stake in the war?"

The question caught Waver of guard. "What?" he asked Rider.

"You know. Your stake in the Grail War. What is your wish going to be?" Rider said.

"M-my wish?" Waver stuttered, and then calmed himself. It was a simple question, with an easy answer. "My wish is to be not looked down upon by those in the watchtower. They look down upon me because I wasn't born into an old magus family. I want to make them respect me."

Rider looked at him for a moment, and then chuckled.

"You Waver, are an idiot." The Servant responded.

"W-what!?" Waver sputtered in protest. "That isn't a stupid wish! I-" he was cut of by Rider.

"The wish is stupid because you have summoned me for the Grail War. You have already accomplished what most other mages dream of doing. Win or lose, as long as you keep from doing something to foolish, you will go down in history as their better."

Again, Waver blinked. That was…plausible. His Servant, despite his somewhat brutish looks, seemed rather intelligent.

"Oh, it also stupid for another reason." Rider said. Waver's eye twitched. Was his Servant going to make a habit of this?

"A wish that calls for you to be respected by your peers is rather vague. The Grail will no doubt work in all sorts of ways to make that wish turn your life into misery." Rider said.

"Now that's just ridiculous! The Holy Grail wouldn't do something like that!" Waver exclaimed.

"No, it defiantly will." Rider argued, stroking his beard. "It's a super-powerful wish-granting artifact. It's bound to try to screw with whoever tries to make a wish on it." Rider paused. "That reminds me, I still need to write my wish out. Defiantly going to be a long. Can't have the Grail screwing it up for its amusement."

Waver still didn't believe that the Grail was evil, but his annoyance subdued itself for a moment, as his curiosity had been stirred. "What's your wish, Rider?" Waver asked his Servant.

"Oh, it would probably be to be reborn with all my knowledge and skills in ether this time or a bit later from where I come from." Rider said. "I like my home, but this place is great. This city isn't even a capital, and there is still so much to do!" Rider exclaimed. "It will probably come with immortality. My wish I mean."

"But Rider," Waver said, smirking. This was his chance to make his Servant look stupid for a change. "What if you grow bored with life?"

"Oh, wont." Rider said. "There is already so much entertainment on this planet to last anyone a thousand lifetimes. It would be quite hard for me to grow bored here."

"And what if a madman seizes control and reduces the world to ash?" Waver remarked, his smirk falling.

"All the more fun for me when I stop them." Rider said. "But I suppose I should add a clause for an easy death that can only be done myself, under my will, just in case. You can never be too careful with this sort. Thanks for the help, Waver!"

Waver muttered a "Your welcome" before silence returned between the two. Then Waver noticed something.

"Hey, Rider." Waver said.

"Yes?" his Servant replied.

""How did you get your clothes?" Waver had forgotten to ask that in the light of the duo's earlier conversation.

"Oh, these? I stole them." Rider responded casually.

"You-you stole them!?" Waver sputtered at his Servant.

"Well, I didn't steal the cloth's," Rider began to explain. "Well, I was going to steal them, but just before I remembered about those pesky electronic sensors that would go of. So I stole the money to buy the cloths with from some other people's wallets, which is much harder than stealing coins from a purse, I'll tell you. Then I used the money to buy the cloths. And don't worry about the thefts being traced back to me. The people I stole it from were well of. They wont notice the missing money from their pockets."

Waver groaned.

-F/Z-

Gilgamesh seethed atop the Tohsaka manor. How dare that mongrel Assassin make him, the King, wait? It was well past the time Assassin was due to arrive, as it was almost daybreak. What was taking that dog so long? What could delay the mongrel from his appointment to be killed at the hand of the King of all-

Gilgamesh blinked. The jewel at the center of the courtyard was missing from where it had been not seconds ago. How had he missed that?

Gilgamesh decided to blame it on Assassin's tardiness. It must have been part of the mongrel's feeble attempt to impress his King, but Gilgamesh was not impressed. A late mongrel would be a dead mongrel.

In this case, Gilgamesh would slaughter the fool at first sight. If the dog wished to be humbled by his King, who was Gilgamesh to deny the mongrel?

Gilgamesh, that's who. But the dog had nothing to fear. Gilgamesh would still allow the misguided fool to die. Gilgamesh quickly scanned the area, looking for any trace of the dog.

"If you're trying to find me, you're clearly doing a poor job…" a voice drawled out from behind Gilgamesh. Was that Assassin? How dare he criticize the King! The ripples of the gate of Babylon were now visible, with the tips of Gilgamesh's treasures poking out. Gilgamesh spun around to face the dog and give him the death was so clearly wishing for, but found no one.

"Behind you." The voice sounded. Once again, Gilgamesh quickly turned again, this time seeing the dog not a meter away from him, with a knife raised, quickly approaching Gilgamesh's neck.

Gilgamesh jumped away, barely dodging the blade. It took him a second to process what had just happened. The dog had not only raised a weapon against Gilgamesh, he had also tried to KILL the King.

The dog was lucky of the alliance between Tokiomi and the dogs Master. If there hadn't been, the mongrel would not know the mercy of death.

"MONGREL! You dare raise a weapon at your King! You dare breathe the same air as your King allows to enter his lungs! You dare stand at the same level as the King! For these sins, you DIE!" Gilgamesh shouted at the dog.

The mongrel had already jumped away from Gilgamesh into the air, and began to throw Shuriken at the king.

"Mongrel! You now dare throw weapons at your King!?" Gilgamesh shouted at the dog as his treasures shot down the dog's pathetic arsenal.

"Do you plan on killing me twice?" the dog asked in an amused tone.

"Now you talk without my permission? For this you shall die a thousand times!" Gilgamesh fired a dozen of his treasures to where assassin was, and then a dozen more at where he would land. It seemed that the dog had bit of more than he could chew, as all mongrels did. While the weapons that had fired at the dog had missed, the dog had not expected the treasures to explode. The mongrel was caught in the full force of the blasts. There was no escape.

Gilgamesh waited for the smoke to clear, and found nothing but a crater. Satisfied that the mongrel had not escaped the King's wrath, Gilgamesh turned and left. No matter how skilled the dog was, the air he exhaled was still not worthy enough to be inhaled by the King.

-F/Z-

**Authors Notes:**

**Again, thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**I apologize if this is seemingly late, but I had duel scheduled with Miraak at the summit of Apocrypha. Also, as the length of the chapters grows, so will the wait in between each chapter. Also, I'm searching for the fabled Werebears. To the hunt!**

**Anyway, you will never know how fun it is to be Gilgamesh until you try to write from his perspective. His ego is utterly hilarious to write.**

**It was really hard to kill of Assassin like this. He was probably the most compelling, complex, and engaging character in the story he's from. It was really hard for me to this. But, that is the price we all pay.**

**And now, you have a good guess at one of the paths Rider took in his life.**

**Told you Berserker was bad. For those of those who don't know him, feel free to find him on the Internet with that clue I gave you. For those who do know him, don't worry. Kariya's existential struggle against Zouken shall be even worse than it was in canon.**

**On another note, I'm getting into the habit of lying once every author's note. Can you find them all?**

**As always, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: um, Just as planned!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 4: Um…Just as planed!

-F/Z-

"Yes!" Waver exclaimed. It had been a long day, chasing Rider down. When the two had gotten back to the Mackenzie household (Waver had altered the couples memory to make them believe he was their grandson), Waver had simply flopped into bed, and had managed to finally get a few hours of sleep.

Rider, who had been watching TV, looked up. "What is it?" the Servant asked.

"Assassin died!" Waver told his Servant. "Our chances of winning have gone up already!"

"Really?" his Servant said, some interest and a twinge of disappointment entering his voice. "Who killed him? How did he die? We might as well use the information we got from their fight to our advantage."

"Uh…I'm pretty sure it was Tohsaka's Servant…uh, he had some bright, shiny gold armor, and his attacks involved opening portals that looked like ripples, and firing weapons out of them. The weapons exploded when they came in contact with the ground. Assassin was caught in several of the explosions." Waver recapped for his Servant.

Rider nodded. "And what about Assassin?" he asked.

"Eh? Why would you need to know anything about Assassin? He was caught in an explosion, no one could have survived that!" Waver argued.

"You jinxed it." Rider said.

"What? I jinxed it?" Waver asked.

"Yes, you jinxed it. You said 'no one could survive that'." Rider explained. "Whenever anyone says that, the guy they said is dead always comes back no worse for ware in a few days. Also, did you see a body?"

"Assassin was caught in an explosion! Of course there wouldn't be a body to find!" Waver told his Servant.

Rider just shook his head, unconvinced. "There you go again. He's defiantly going to come back. I give it the time it takes the fighting to start."

"Anyway, you were defiantly not the only one to see Assassin's 'defeat'. The other Masters and Servants defiantly know this too. We had best be ready. A fight between Servants is going to break out soon, and we are going to be there!" Rider exclaimed, with a hungry glint in his eye.

-F/Z-

"My Servant has been eliminated, leaving me, his Master, defeated and unable to continue the grail war. As per the rules, I Kotomine Kirei, seek asylum from the Holy Church." Kirei recited in a bland tone to his father in front of Fuyuki's church.

"Accepted. Without violating my role as mediator, I, Kotomine Risei, will guarantee your safety. Please enter." Risei responded in an equally bland tone.

The two men entered the church, and walked up to the altar.

"Father," Kirei asked. "Is anyone spying on this church?"

"No." Risei answered. "This is a neutral zone. I assure you, no one would dare attempt infiltration. If any of the Masters try to interfere, the Church will remonstrate with them. The peace here will remain undisturbed."

"Still, I feel it wise to stay vigilant." Kirei said, turning to face the pews. "Assassin, I want you to guard this place at all times."

Silence greeted his order.

Kirei tried again. "Assassin, I want you to guard this place at all times."

More silence greeted him.

"Assassin!" Kirei shouted.

"Hm? Did you say something Master?" Assassin asked, materializing in front of Kirei. The Servant had his nose in a book with an orange cover.

"Yes. I said that I wanted you to guard this place at all times." Kirei said, repeating his order a third time. "On another note, was anyone observing the battle?"

"Yes. There were at least four different surveillance measures controlled by the other Masters." Assassin paused, and then said, "Also, there was a cat boy there, at least for a few seconds."

" A…cat boy?" Kirei repeated.

"A cat boy. There were cat ears in his hair." Assassin confirmed. "He also had some sort of teleportation technique. One second he was there, the next he wasn't. He was probably working for the fifth Master."

"And you're sure you saw this boy?" Kirei asked for clarification one last time.

"Yes." Assassin answered, his attention now focused solely on the book he was holding.

"What is that book your holding?" Risei spoke up for the first time since Assassin had materialized.

"Oh, this?" Assassin asked, holding up the book he had been reading. "It's part of my legend. I read it when I'm bored, or fighting someone unskilled enough…"

"What's it about?" Risei asked curiously.

"Oh, it's about a man and a woman and the love they share, and the many trials they must take to keep it…"

"Hm. That doesn't sound to bad. Maybe I could borrow it." Risei said.

"If you want, I could lend it to you now." Assassin offered.

"Oh, alright. I didn't need to do anything immediately, so I suppose I could flip through it." Risei's hand extended, and Assassin placed the orange covered book in the priest's hand. Risei began to read the book.

It took about a minute for him to realize what he was reading.

"YOU DARE BRING THIS FILTH INTO A HOUSE OF GOD!?" Risei bellowed.

"Hm? What filth?" Assassin asked.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT FILTH!" Risei shouted. "HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS OUT WHEN ALL MAY SEE IT!?"

"No, I defiantly don't. You're going to have to be more specific…"

Kirei sighed. It looked like his father and his Servant were going to be at it for a while, so he turned and left them to their argument.

-F/Z-

Kiritsugu looked around the hall. Good. No one appeared to be following him. He quickly knocked a code into a wooden door. Maiya opened the door a crack, and quickly ushered him in after seeing his face.

Kiritsugu moved to inspect the many firearms lying across the bed. Maiya began t give her report. "There was a fight between Assassin and Archer near dawn. I have the footage." She said, bringing a Television set to Kiritsugu's attention.

Kiritsugu watched the battle between the two Servants. "Your thoughts?" he asked Maiya.

"Assassin announced his presence far to early. If he could have stolen the all the jewels without Archer's notice, he should have been able to keep his mouth shut long enough to stab his target. While it might have been a moment of hubris, I doubt it. Furthermore, Archer seemed to have waited for him on the top of the roof. These factors lead me to believe that there is an alliance between the two's Masters, and Assassins death is just a hoax."

Kiritsugu nodded. "Do we know their Masters?" he asked Maiya.

"Tohsaka Tokiomi is Archers Master. Kotomine Kirei is Assassins Master."

Kiritsugu sighed. Of all the Masters, Kirei had to be involved in an alliance…

-F/Z-

Saber smiled as he watched Irisviel frolic in the waves. He had shed his robes and gotten a formal suit, with a brown vest, dark pants, grey tie and a trench coat with a grey hat. Saber had also donned a pair of glasses. He, Irisviel, and Ilya had landed in Fuyuki a few hours ago, and had stopped by the Einzbern castle to drop off the little girl. It wouldn't do to have her hurt, after all.

Because after a brief conversation with Kyōka Suigetsu, Saber realized that he had far bigger plans in store for her than just a hostage. It would take some time to prepare, but it would be well worth it.

Fortunately, they had no trouble getting to the castle and setting up the defenses. After they left Ilya at the castle, Saber and Irisviel had travelled thorough town, as Irisviel marveled at the city, telling Saber that she had never been anywhere but the Einzbern castle In Germany. Saber had also urged her to rendezvous with Kiritsugu to plan things out, but in the end, Saber wasn't in too much of a hurry to find the man.

The drug he had created and slipped into Kiritsugu's drink still had a day or two until it expired. A rather ingenious little invention if Saber did say so himself. It blocked his Masters ability to dream. That way Saber wouldn't have to worry about the man getting wise of his Servants true nature too soon.

Saber then sensed something. The presence felt of another servant, not to far from his current position. The servant seemed to be challenging anyone who would dare come to him.

"Irisviel." Saber called out to her. She stopped frolicking in the waves, and asked:

"An enemy Servant?"

"Yes. There is something about one hundred meters from our position. They seem to be challenging anyone who can sense them."

"So they are allowing us to decide the battlefield? That's Chivalrous of them." Irisviel thought aloud. "Shall we accept the invitation?"

Saber nodded, and smiled. "I would be happy to."

-F/Z-

Rider suddenly stopped mid-step, and grinned. "Waver. Looks like that fight I was talking about is about to start."

"What? Where?" Waver asked, a small bit of panic in his voice.

"From what I can tell, it's coming from the docks." Rider informed him. "We had best hurry. The fighting will start soon. Come on, let's go to a place less crowded than the middle of the street."

The two quickly did so, finding an empty parking lot quite swiftly.

Rider, who had shifted back into his armor, called out: "Shadowmere!"

In response to the Servants summons, the shadows in the lot began to boil. A few moments later, a pitch-black horse emerged from the blackness. Its eyes glowed red, and on each side of the beast's saddle, was a hand print.

Rider quickly mounted the horse, and gestured for Waver to do the same. "Come on. We have a bit of riding to do if we want to get to the fight."

Waver nodded. Surely, if his Servants mount was this impressive, Rider could defiantly secure Waver a place in history.

-F/Z-

Saber and Irisviel quickly arrived at the docks. For the most part, the place was completely abandoned.

"Gu ra ra ra ra. So someone's finally shown up." A voice sounded from the shadows. "I went to some effort to set this all up. It's nice to have it appreciated." A man with an enormous crescent-shaped mustache at least twice Saber height carrying an enormous Bisento stepped out of the shadows.

Saber blinked. How had he missed someone like that, even in the dark?

"To answer my challenge so openly, you must be one of the knight classes, right?" the man asked.

"Indeed I am." Saber answered. "And from your weapon, I suppose you are of the Lancer class?"

"I am, brat." The now identified Lancer responded. "I suppose I should allow you some fighting chance. Come now, get into your battle gear, and get the brat behind you to get out of the way."

Saber made a face at that. This Lancer was reminding him of Yamamoto. He didn't like it when unknowns reminded him of Yamamoto. He nonetheless complied with Lancers order, changing into his robes and drawing his sword. "Irisviel, get back. This fight is going to be rough."

As Irisviel backed away, the two Servants dipped their weapons, getting ready for battle. Then, they sprung at each other.

The Holy Grail War had officially begun.

-F/Z-

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**And with that, the last station of canon has been departed.**

**So, as it turns out, I found the time to come out with this chapter, as I'm currently removed from my Xbox. Crazy world.**

**After writing this chapter, I think that a running gag between Waver and Rider is going to be belated smash/Gilligan cuts.**

**Huh. I have surprisingly little to say about this chapter. Most of the thing's just buildup to the next chapter. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: These swords are patented!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 5: Mongrel, these swords are patented!

-F/Z-

Saber reeled back from the last clash between his and Lancers weapons. Yes, the enemy Servant defiantly reminded Saber of Yamamoto. The giant had yet to activate any Noble Phantasm, but already Saber was being pushed. The Mans strength was simply enormous!

"Your not to bad for a brat." Lancer said. "You even managed to block some of my attacks. I'm impressed."

"My thanks." Saber said. "I must admit, your physical strength is greater than mine. I suppose no is the time to activate my Noble Phantasm."

Lancer readied himself for Sabers upcoming attack. Saber smiled and said: "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

-F/Z-

Kayneth suppressed an order from coming out of his mouth as he watched the two Servants exchange banter. When he had first seen Lancers Parameters, he had been overjoyed. To have a Servant who had such power would surely spell his victory in the War. Nothing could have possibly gone wrong.

Then he had tried to give his Servant orders. It hadn't turned out to well. His Servant was less than cooperative, and from the beginning didn't like him, because he was "One of those damn nobles", as his Servant had put it. When he had tried to be more forceful, his Servant just glared at him, paralyzing him in fear.

It had also brought Kayneth to his knees and made him foam in the mouth a few seconds later, forever sealing the man's lips on the matter.

After he had learned that trying to force his Servant into something was a bad idea, Kayneth had suggested that the Servant properly kick off the Holy Grail War by challenging the other Servants to the docks. Lancer had agreed, but told his Master to stay out-of-the-way, as "He didn't want someone so fragile getting into an actual fight." Kayneth had twitched at the insult, but nonetheless agreed to Lancers terms. He did have to keep the barrier up, after all. Wouldn't want just anyone getting caught up in the War.

There were some good points though. The relationship between Kayneth and his Fiancée had improved considerably. Sola-Ui, when she wasn't giggling at Kayneth, seemed to be just as afraid as he was of Lancer. Instead of being constantly hostile, she was occasionally agreeable in Lancers presence.

Kayneth wondered how pathetic it was to only have fear in common with his fiancée, but quickly discarded the thought. The battle was about to go up a level. Saber was about to unleash his Noble Phantasm.

-F/Z-

Kiritsugu looked at the two Servants through his scope. Irisviel had long cleared away from the fight, hiding behind some cover about a dozen meters away.

"Maiya, do you still have a visual on Assassin?" he asked. It had turned out that Maiya's theory had been correct. Assassin was very much alive, and was perched on one of the pieces of equipment in the dock.

"Yes. I think I see- I think he's moving his headband up." Maiya confirmed. "Perhaps he has a mystic eye?" she suggested.

"Perhaps. Keep from drawing his attention." Kiritsugu's attention returned to the battle between Saber and Lancer.

His Servant had just activated his Noble Phantasm, Kyōka Suigetsu. With its complete hypnosis activated, Lancer would be completely at Sabers mercy. No matter how much Magic resistance Lancer might have, it would not protect him. Saber seemed to be favoring a decoy strategy, as what Kiritsugu assumed was an illusionary Saber stared into Lancers eyes, seemingly waiting for the larger Servant to make a move.

Lancer returned the stare, one of his eyebrows cocked at the apparent nothingness that had happened in the wake of Sabers Noble Phantasm.

Suddenly, Lancers fist shot out at the air behind him.

-F/Z-

Saber revised his original opinion of Lancer. The man reminded him far, far, FAR too much of Yamamoto. Somehow, Lancer had seen his backstab coming with all of his five senses under Sabers control, and struck at Saber. Surprised as he was, Saber had managed to dodge most of the blow, but some of it had still connected. The mere glancing blow had sent Saber flying into the air.

Lancer was dangerous, far too dangerous for Sabers liking. The man seemed to be able to push Saber, which alone was reason for worry. If Lancer pushed hard enough, the Hōgyoku would awaken, and Sabers plan would go down the drain. He needed someone else to take care of Lancer for him, and quickly.

Aizen flipped, and landed on one of the machines. He needed someone to fight for him, at very least soften up Lancer a bit. But he had no information on any of the other Servants. Who could-

Saber noticed that he was being watched. The perpetrator seemed to be a man perched on another piece of equipment not to far from Sabers current location with grey hair, facemask, and a green combat vest. Most striking of all was the man's left eye, which was red and boring right into Saber, even though Saber had yet to drop his illusion.

Saber smirked. Another Servant. He had his meat shield.

-F/Z-

As far as Assassin could tell, the two other Servants were absolute monsters in battle. While Lancer had the upper hand of Strength, Saber seemed to be a bit faster than the giant Servant. When Saber had activated his Noble Phantasm, nothing seemed to have happened, so Assassin had quickly uncovered his Sharingan eye to see exactly what the Servant of the sword had done.

The results surprised Assassin. Saber had managed to pull of an enormously complex illusion with just a single phrase. Were it not for his Sharingan eye, Assassin would have also fell for the trick, such was the illusions perfection. For the life of him, Assassin could not find a single defect in the Illusion.

It seemed as if Lancer would fall for it, but then the old man had struck at where Saber was about to attack him. It seemed that Lancer had some sort of sixth sense, as Assassin couldn't spot any enchantments on him.

Saber had silently sailed through the air, a bit to close to Assassins position for comfort. He prepared to sneak away, but it appeared Saber had caught sight of him.

Great. Now he was going to have to get involved with these two monsters. Assassin quickly moved to dodge Sabers attack (a bolt of lightning as his lips mouthed Raikōhō) and leapt down to the ground. Lancer suddenly appeared behind him, Bisento in hand, ready to split Assassin in half.

Assassin leaped above the man, taking care to watch both of his arms. If the strength he showed against Saber was anything to go by, this Lancer could turn him into paste with but a single blow. Assassin landed behind Lancer, and then quickly moved to make some distance between him and the giant.

Assassin weighed his options. It seemed that Genjutsu was out of the question, and so was Taijutsu. Assassin made several hand signs, drew his head back, and then breathed out a massive fireball. Lancer moved to the side dodging the Jutsu.

So Lancers magic resistance extended only to illusion, it seemed. Hm. What should Assassin do? He needed to keep his distance, so Raikiri was out of the question. Assassin moved back to dodge Lancers oncoming attack. Assassin needed something to take Lancers attention off him while he could prepare a suitable attack to hit Lancer with-

"You. Mongrel." A voice sounded above Assassin. Oh great. This guy. And from the sound of Archers voice, the golden Servant was still angry. "I recall I still owe you nine hundred and ninety-nine deaths. Now die for your King!"

-F/Z-

Gilgamesh fired a dozen of his treasures at Assassin, and few more at the giant behind him for an afterthought. It wasn't like he was breaking the alliance between his Master and the priest. After all, the dog had escaped death once. It wouldn't hurt him to be killed a few hundred more times.

However, this time Assassin dodged his treasures and the blasts. It seemed the mongrel had something of an attachment to life. Gilgamesh would have to fix that.

Suddenly, two of his treasures flew back at him. Gilgamesh dodged, landing on another of the street lamps. Who dared throw HIS treasures!? The mongrel would pay dearly for using the King's weapons!

"Gu ra ra ra ra. Your going to have to try harder than that if you want to hurt me, brat." The mongrel laughed. Gilgamesh gave the dog a glare. Mongrels were coming out of the woodwork to mock him! If they were so instant to die, Gilgamesh would crush them like the ant they were.

"Dog, you dare steal my treasures!?" Gilgamesh demanded.

Gilgamesh would have continued, but ANOTHER dog decided to show up. This one was dressed in black armor, and wielded a sword with serrated edges. Most striking was the blades tip. It was not a point, but rather an axe head.

The newly arrived mongrel grinned, and lifted his sword above his head. The buffoon, did he think to strike Gilgamesh from a dozen meters away- no, that Saber dog had disappeared before hadn't he? Could the new arrival see him?

That line of thought was interrupted when the dog brought his sword down, and the blade seemed to cut the air, sending a beam of energy at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh quickly blocked the attack with a few of his treasures. What was with these mongrels and their delusions of attacking him? Perhaps, by some quirk of fate, these deluded fools failed to recognize him as their king?

"Mongrel. You have nerve. You dare attack the King of all?" Gilgamesh growled out at the dog.

"Bah! A claim to Kingship is nothing without strength to back it up!" the Dog declared.

"You dare question my right to rule!? You will die this day mongrel!" Gilgamesh declared, and rained weapons down on the dog. The mongrel didn't even move to dodge, instead attacking Gilgamesh with his blades power once again.

Another one of Gilgamesh's treasures deflected the mongrel's attack, and instead of cutting the fool into ribbons, as they should have, Gilgamesh's other treasures simply bounced of the dog's armor.

"Ha! The goddess has blessed my armor! You'll have to do better than those weak attacks!" the dog shouted.

"Then try this brats!" the giant shouted, rushing towards the armored mongrel, and throwing someone at Gilgamesh. It was the Assassin fool! Gilgamesh quickly impaled the man with one of his treasures, only for the mongrel to disappear in a poof of smoke and be replaced by a…log?

-F/Z-

Assassin breathed out a sigh of relief. It had looked quite bad when he was in between Lancer and Archer, but it seemed that the two were more interested in each other. Then the other Servant had appeared, and even more attention was drawn away from him. Good, he could take advantage of the other Servants distraction and move away from the battlefield. A quick glance confirmed that Saber was right were he was when he had forced Assassin into the fight, and seemed to be watching the other servants intently.

As Assassin made his move to sneak away, Lancer had decided to notice him, and then throw him at Archer.

It was quite disorienting, really. Assassin barely had time to set up a substitute with a rather conveniently placed create full of logs, but he had managed it. Now he just needed to sneak away, and fast-

"Ha! Your not getting away when this fights really getting started!" another voice sounded as an arrow flew right above Assassins head.

The one who fired the shot was riding a black horse and holding the offending bow in his hands.

Assassin sighed. This really wasn't his best moment.

-F/Z-

"Well than, lets start this fight!" Rider shouted out, dematerializing his bow and pulling out his sword and shield, and charged Assassin, only for his charge to be blocked by a torrent of weapons that flew at Assassin, who dodged them all. Rider quickly veered to the side, and then moved to pick the weapons up off the ground.

"Rider, watch out!" Waver warned. It came at just the right time for Rider and his mount to once again dodge an incoming hail of weapons.

"Another thief!? How many of you mongrels do I have to kill before the rest get the message?" said the golden Archer.

"It more then you have, it seems." Rider replied. "See? What did I tell you Waver? I knew Assassin survived!"

"Why did you turn your back to Archer? You know he was going to kill you!" Waver shouted.

"Eh, it's what I always did," Rider replied. "There seemed to be time to loot everything, no matter how many foes I faced…"

The swords in the ground began to dematerialize. "Who are you dare presumes to take the Kings treasures, mongrel!?" Archer demanded, the weapons behind him ready to fire once more.

"If you leave them lying around, you can't expect me to not take them." Rider grinned. "I'll let you know my name, so you can know who sent you to your grave, again. I am the Dovahkiin, Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Archmage of the college of Winterhold-"

"I will not sully my memory with your pathetic titles, mongrel! You are herby sentenced to death, thief!"

"That's Guild Master to you!" Rider shouted back. "Hold on Waver. This is going to be glorious."

Rider and Archer charged at each other. Berserker and Lancer struck each other, and Assassin dodged strikes from a blade few could see, and while he was nowhere to be seen, a small boy holding a camera watched the battle from virtually everywhere.

The Holy Grail War had officially begun.

-F/Z-

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**And so, the fighting begins. This chapter took a bit longer to write. I hope the real fight will be up to your expectations.**

**Huh. Do author's notes get shorter as you go along with a story?**

**As always, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Being Lancer is-

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 6: being Lancer is-

-F/Z-

Rider and Archer's blades clashed as the two Servants struggled to kill one another. Gilgamesh was actually angry enough to use one of his treasures (though not one of the important ones, the sword didn't even have a name) to slay Rider. So far, he was having little progress.

"Mongrel! Your king has deemed you fit to die by his hands!" Gilgamesh shouted. "Be honored and die!"

"I think I'll just kill you!" Rider shouted back. "Then I can take all your swords and your crown for myself!"

Gilgamesh jumped back from Rider. "Try mongrel! Try and take my throne! Try, so your death will be all the better to watch!" Gilgamesh snapped his fingers, and his treasures rained at Rider.

"Hah! If that's all you're going to do-"

"RIDER I'M STILL HERE!" Waver screamed. Even if his Servant could take this attack, Waver certainly couldn't.

"Oh, right." Rider said. He dropped his sword and shield, which instantly disappeared. Rider's hands than began to glow, and the Servant spread his hands in front of him. A shield then sprung up in front of Rider and his Master, just in time to absorb the oncoming blades Gilgamesh had sent flying his way.

"Y-you can use magic!?" Waver asked his Servant, amazement in his voice.

"Archmage, remember?" Rider said. His hands then began to glow with fire, and shot forth a fireball at Gilgamesh.

The Golden Servant dodged the flame, and began to open more portals, when suddenly a frown appeared on Gilgamesh's face.

"You have nerve Tokiomi." Gilgamesh said to the air. As he began to dematerialize, Gilgamesh spared Rider a withering glance. "Your life is not forfeit this time Mongrel. But when we next meet, you will beg for death." With that, Gilgamesh disappeared, just as fireball would have hit him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rider yelled. "Damn it. Waver, where was his Masters hideout!?"

"T-that way!" Waver pointed.

"Then there we shall ride! No one gets to run away from a fight with me!" Rider shouted as he rode off to restart his confrontation with Gilgamesh.

-F/Z-

The black armored Servant skidded back as he was pushed back by Lancers blow.

"Gu-ra-ra-ra. If that's all the strength you have," Lancer chuckled aloud as he stepped forward. "Then you had best just give up and die now, brat."

Rider turned to face Lancer, reading another spell in his hand. The Servant in black armor didn't seem to move.

"I know you heard me, brat. Are-" any further questioning by Lancer was cut of by the noise that escaped the black armored Servant.

"Heh heh... Heeee hhheee heh... WHEEEE HAAAA HAAA HAAAAAARRR!" the Servant laughed. "Good. Good! You're strong. So very strong. As I am now, I wont be able to challenge you."

The man continued, uninterrupted by any of the combatants.

"My Noble Phantasm isn't enough to do you in though. So," The man paused, holding out his hand. "I suppose this means I will be activating my class skill!"

In his outstretched hand, a medallion suddenly appeared. It seemed to glow with a blue fire.

As the Servant summoned the Medallion, the ground began to shake, and the very skyline turned red. The man began to laugh again. . Even Assassin and whatever he was dodging seemed to stop to watch the Servant.

"HA HAA HAAAA HAAAAA HHAAAAAAAA HHEEEEHHH HHEEEEEHHH!" the Man began to glow with an unnatural power. His skin began to grow pale, and his eyes turned red.

The man then stood up. "HA HAA AHA…" and in an instant he once again charged Lancer. Their blades clashed, but this time, the now identified Berserker seemed to holding his own against Lancers enormous strength.

"Come now Lancer!" Berserker shouted out to the surprise of everybody. Wasn't he under the Mad Enhancement? "Show me your Noble Phantasm! Release your strength! I know you hid it from us! Use your power, and let the strongest man strike the other down! I will not yet let you die when you have yet to truly fight me!"

"You seem to have few tricks, brat. But, if this is all-" Lancer suddenly jumped back, and a blast of electricity hit Berserker.

-F/Z-

Saber began to chant as Lancer dodged the first Raikōhō, and doubtlessly the next few meant to heard him into Saber's trap. Assassin had run of after Rider, probably to escape the extremely close range fighting at the docks. Saber had decided to let him go, as the man was simply not powerful enough to cause much of a direct threat to Saber. He wouldn't be able to harm Irisviel, and Kiritsugu, was in no danger so long as he had the command spells to summon Saber.

When Saber had been summoned into a somewhat unfavorable class given his talent with Hadō, there had been some displeasure on Sabers part, as his mastery of the art was diminished considerably. But in this situation, it might actually work in his favor. Lancer seemed to have the ability to predict when he was going to be attacked, so if Saber won this gamble, when Lancer finally sprung it, it would be too late for the Servant to dodge.

Saber seemed to be right. Lancer was right on track to be hit by his spell.

"-Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi!"

Lancer had moved to late. He was hit with the full force of the attack.

-F/Z-

Berserker quickly recovered from surprise attack that had struck him. The electric attack was powerful, but not enough to get past his B-rank magic resistance. Berserker then turned to see a black-coffin shape enveloped Lancer. Ah, that was the casters real goal. Though Berserker himself had no experience casting magic, any fool could see that magic was powerful, very powerful. Berserker wouldn't be surprised if it was enough to do Lancer in, as mighty as the Servant was.

"Berserker! We need to leave! Were going to chase down Archer!" Kariya ordered him over the command skill.

"No. I want to fight whoever cast that spell and finish of what's left of Lancer." Berserker responded.

"Damn it Berserker!" Kariya yelled. "You have to kill Arche–" Kariya stopped as he began to descend into a coughing fit. Such a pathetic Master the Worm was.

"Bah! I care not for your petty wants, Worm! I'm here to fight to decide who is the strongest! I'm going to finish off whatever's left of Lancer, and then deal with whomever-" Berserkers voice was cut short when, to the surprise of all, the coffin surrounding Lancer shattered.

"Gu ra ra ra ra ra." Lancers distinct laughter was heard as the giant's form came into view. Lancer was bleeding from several cuts all over his body; all of which were bleeding heavily.

"If you brats really want to fight against my full strength…" Lancer began, as the Servant leaned his Bisento back onto his shoulder, preparing to strike at something. "I suppose I should give a taste of a fraction of my power."

With a great shout, Lancers weapon struck the ground, his blade making a circular motion in the easily demolished concrete. A dust storm then began to form around Lancer, and quickly expanded outward.

In less than a few seconds, everyone and everything on the dock had been flung dozens of meters into the air.

-F/Z-

Saber was forced to yet again revise his opinion of Lancer. Lancer reminded him so much of Yamamoto, that Saber was defiantly going to need to get more than one Servant to fight for him if he had a hope to give his plan enough time to work.

Saber quickly made headway to his quickly falling Master, grabbing hold of the man to prevent him from being hit by any of the debris flying through the air.

"Master, are you all right?" Saber asked, moving above the debris to avoid any collisions with a quick application of Shunpo.

"I'm fine," Kiritsugu said. "But what about Iri and Maiya?"

Saber quickly scanned the airborne rubble. He saw Berserker and what was assuredly the Servants Master get on a black DRAGON (Berserker officially upgraded to full-blown threat to the plan, would have to be dealt with as soon as possible) before finding the two women.

"I can see them. But I will only be able to reach one at the speed I can move." Saber informed his Master as he sped towards the one Kiritsugu called Maiya.

Kiritsugu opened his mouth in protest, but was cut off by Saber.

"However, if you use your command seal, I may be able to save both." Saber said, urgency in his voice. "Master, you must. It's the only way to save them both."

Kiritsugu understood, and activated the command seal. **"Saber. By the power of the command seal, I order you to save both Iri and Maiya."**

Saber felt the power of the seal take effect, and began to speed up. He managed to swiftly catch Maiya, and then Irisviel. One of those bothersome seals was out-of-the-way, and the Hōgyoku had yet to stir. Despite the initial awkwardness of carrying three people, Saber was able to safely touch down on the ground far away from where the dock used to be as he, Kiritsugu, Irisviel, and Maiya made their retreat.

-F/Z-

Lancer watched the other Servants make their retreat. Berserker's Master had probably used a command seal to get the Servant to retreat, given his attitude towards Lancer. Saber had, in a somewhat amusing sight, carried three people in his arms.

In the end, Lancer decided to let them go. It wasn't like he had any real stake in this war. He had died with no regrets.

Lancer then remembered that Kayneth had been here, hadn't he? Right, there he was, falling. Lancer supposed he should catch the man…

-F/Z-

Waver gulped as he saw the docks go up into the sky from the lot he and Rider were rushing through. It turned out that escaping to chase after Archer had been an extremely good idea. If he and Rider had been caught in-

"MOVE!" Rider shouted, and veered to the side just something flew right past Wavers head. The servant then summoned a blast of fire to strike at the place where the object had been thrown.

"Damn, he's fast." Rider cursed firing of several more fireballs. "How am I going to beat…" Rider trailed off, a grin forming on his face. "Unless I don't have to. Waver, hold on tight. Were about to change mounts…" Waver seemed to find something frightening about his servants grin.

**_"DUR-NEH-VIIR! OD-AH-VIING!"_**

-F/Z-

Gilgamesh glared at Tokiomi. "How dare you interrupt a King executing a thief, Tokiomi! How dare you!"

"Calm yourself, King of Heroes. You will have plenty of other opportunities to end Rider's life. That was just not the time or place. Their-"

Tokiomi was interrupted from his defense of his actions by a Assassins sudden entrance, appearing next to the two in a burst of speed.

"You! Mongrel, prepare to die!" Gilgamesh shouted, activating his Gate of Babylon.

"W-Wait! I came…huff," Assassin held out his hands, trying to make peace with Gilgamesh. Assassin was also breathing heavily. "Huff…to warn you…"

Tokiomi spoke up. "Remember, King of Heroes, we still have an alliance. Let us here him."

As Gilgamesh put on a slightly more relaxed posture, Assassin continued. "R-Rider…Rider is coming. I can barely believe, that I got here before him…"

"And what should I care if the thief brings his soon to be corpse here to die?" Gilgamesh asked, annoyed.

"You don't understand…" Assassin continued, having finally regained his breath. "He changed mounts… it's why I'm here in the first place, otherwise his Master would be dead. He's brought-"

**BOOM**

An explosion and a pair of roars were suddenly heard by all the room's occupants, followed by the courtyard-facing wall exploding inward.

Gilgamesh simply raised his arms to protect his face, while Assassin moved Tokiomi out of the blasts way.

When the three finally looked up, they saw Rider siting on the neck on a massive red scaled head, smirking. His Master could be seen sitting behind him, cowering in fear.

"Hi. I hope we didn't come at a bad time." Rider said smugly. Tokiomi trembled. This was bad. At least it couldn't get-

"-Brought two Dragons with him." Assassin finished.

Tokiomi's eye began to twitch, as the red Dragon drew it's head back.

-F/Z-

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**So, I this war, Lancer is the single most powerful Servant. Until things happen. Really, not a single other servant in their current state can make the guy do much of anything, until…things happen.**

**On another note, the battle at the docks is over. Now the crashing of Tokiomi's house begins!**

**Also, sorry if this Chapter seems a bit late. Had to squeeze it in-between studying for finals. The next update will likely be similarly long. My apologies.**

**As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ham to sword

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 7: Ham to sword

-F/Z-

As the Dragon breathed out flame, Gilgamesh made a hole in the ceiling, jumping up to the roof to dodge the attack. Assassin followed, carrying Tokiomi.

Interestingly enough, that plan of action seemed to have been expected, as the second Dragon Assassin had waned about was sitting on the roof, waiting for them. This Dragon was much stranger then the first, as its flesh appeared to be rotting, as the beasts rotting green hide was full of holes.

Any more contemplation about the beast was cut short when the red Dragon from before showed surprising speed for a beast it's size and had moved under the hole Gilgamesh had created in the escape, and was now sending another cone of flame the trio's way. With a sneer, Gilgamesh moved to the side to dodge, while Assassin moved in another direction.

While both Servants were successful in yet again dodging the red Dragon's fire, they had unfortunately forgotten about the Dracolich, who had unsurprisingly not been standing idly by. A blast of energy exited the creature's mouth as the Dragon shouted out:

**_"GAAN LAH HAAS!"_**

The attack struck Gilgamesh in the back, causing him to stumble and fall. He gaped out in shock in pain. That attack had somehow breached his armor. That attack had somehow HURT him.

Rider jumped up of the red Dragon (which was making a larger hole to climb out of) dragging Waver with him who yelped in protest. "What's the matter Archer? Can't take that little punishment? Durnehviir barely put anything into that!"

Gilgamesh made no response. The golden Servant continued to simply crouching down, staring at the roof.

Rider drew his blade and started to stalk towards Gilgamesh. Waver nervously trailed behind him, fearful of the two Dragons that seemed to be looking for Assassin and Tokiomi, who had disappeared.

"If your not even going to try to make this fun for me, I might as well end it now." Rider said. Gilgamesh continued to stare down as Rider approached him. "Well, I guess that whole 'King' was just a bunch of hot air, and you only have that weapon-shooting trick up your sleeve. But don't worry,"

Rider approached Gilgamesh; sword raised, and prepared to behead the golden Servant. "I'll be sure to add your title to my collection." Rider's blade descended, ready to slice off Gilgamesh's head.

But as the slash was about to connect, Gilgamesh's hand shot up and caught it. Rider, instead of showing surprise or agitation, smirked at this. "So the little King decides to try to put up a fight? I hope that you don't-"

"MONGREL." Gilgamesh had reached a breaking point. First the thief had dared to try to touch his treasures. Now his rotting pet hurt him. And to top it all of, this fool somehow has the nerve to think, to have the air, that he was Gilgamesh's SUPERIOR?

"DIE."

-F/Z-

Gilgamesh's fist collided with Rider's jaw, causing the man to stumble back. Gilgamesh quickly summoned two swords and struck at Rider, who barely managed to block the strikes with his shield. The mongrel had incurred the King of Hero's wrath. Gilgamesh would no longer sit idly by and wait for the dog to die from the incoming onslaught of treasures. Gilgamesh would take the thief's life with his own two hands.

Gilgamesh briefly entertained the idea of unleashing Ea upon the thief, to watch as the fool saw all of his feeble pets and ambitions destroyed in a matter of seconds, but no matter how much Gilgamesh yearned to see that, he wanted to watch the mongrels assaults go up in flames one by one, and the inevitable breakdown that would follow.

Also, Tokiomi was rather liberal with his use of command seals. No doubt he would use another to stop Ea from being unleashed for some stupid reason like "it would reveal your full power to soon," or something equally stupid. Speaking of Tokiomi, Gilgamesh would have to long, through, and probably pain filled talk with the man about his use of command seals after he humbled this mongrel.

Gilgamesh struck again and again, each time Rider just managing to block the strikes with his shield. But with each strike, the shield groaned more and more, and with each strike, more and more splinters began to fall of the shield.

**_"GAAN LAH-"_**

The mongrel's dead pet seemed to have had the bright idea of attacking Gilgamesh. Faster than he could say 'mongrel', Gilgamesh hit the thief in the gut with his unoccupied knee, and sped across to roof and slashed the corpse across it's jaw. The creature roared out in pain, staggering back. Gilgamesh continued his assault, slicing away at the parts of the corpse that were still attached to its rotting body.

As Gilgamesh was about to bring the finishing strokes against the creature, the mongrels other pet, whom had taken flight and was now hovering a few meters away, shot a cone of fire at Gilgamesh, intent on saving the corpse it would seem. Foolish.

Gilgamesh ducked under the blast, and jumped off the roofs edge and dug his blades into the beast's belly. It to roared in pain, and began to fly upwards. Gilgamesh began to pull his swords in and out of the creature's belly, giving the creature more and more wounds to scream about.

The Mongrels pet made a sharp left turn, and began to dive. Gilgamesh momentarily turned his attention to the ground beneath him. Given the creature's speed and angle, it intended to flatten him under its belly as it crashed into Tokiomi's garden. As the beast approached its terminus, Gilgamesh made his final mark on the creature's belly, and jumped off, cushioning his landing with a roll. Gilgamesh stood up, with just a bit of dust and spattered blood on his armor to show of his battle with the beast, and began to run over to were the beast had landed to deliver the killing blow.

The creature had managed to recover from the landing (a crash that had destroyed much of the garden), and was getting up. The beast was still reeling from Gilgamesh's attack, as it seemed to wobble as it brought itself up.

Gilgamesh once again broke into a sprint, intent on finishing this beast off. As he began to charge the creature, Gilgamesh almost failed to notice an odd distortion in the air just in front of him. Unwilling to take a chance, Gilgamesh slashed at the distortion, only to find his strike blocked.

A in a dim-lighted flash, the mongrel revealed himself from the illusion. This time however, he did not were his fur and iron armor. Instead, he was clad in what looked to be made of a lizards hide. The chest and leggings were anyway. His gauntlets, boots, helm, and shield appeared to be made of some sort of bone.

In his hand was the single most disgusting weapon Gilgamesh had ever seen. It was a dark green color, and was made of writhing tentacles. Just above where Gilgamesh supposed it's hilt was, a blinking eye stared out into the world.

"It took me a bit longer then I thought to get to you." The Mongrel said as he struck with the foul thing. Gilgamesh parried. "You're awfully difficult to pin down-" Gilgamesh interrupted him by trying to deliver another knee to the stomach, but the bone-clad Servant was ready for it, and countered with a hastily executed headbutt.

Both the Servants staggered back from the other's strike, the Mongrel clutching his gut while Gilgamesh dropped one of his swords to clutch his sore forehead.

"Not falling for the same trick again." The thief said, having fully recovered from Gilgamesh's blow, and was now charging with his sword raised.

A weapon fired out of the Gate of Babylon at just the right time caused the mongrel to stop in his tracks to block the incoming blade. His shield managed to withstand and even deflect the oncoming sword, if just barely. The force of the attack sent the mongrels shield arm reeling back, an opening Gilgamesh was all too happy to take advantage of.

Having recovered from the mongrel's earlier attack, Gilgamesh picked up the dropped blade to spring forward and strike. To the thief's credit, he managed to block the first sword with his foul blade. However, that would not save him from Gilgamesh's second blade. The golden Servant stabbed at the thief's chest, intent on running him through. There would be no escape from this strike-

**_"FUS RO DAH!"_**

-F/Z-

Rider shouted, and Gilgamesh flew back half a dozen meters. That had been unexpected. Gilgamesh crashed into the ground, unable to soften his fall. Gilgamesh began to struggle to get up, but was interrupted by more of the shouting.

**_"WULD NAH KEST!"_**

Rider suddenly sped forward towards Gilgamesh, his sword once again raised. Gilgamesh attempted to open the Gate, but he feared that it might be too late to stop Rider. The Servant was simply to close, and Gilgamesh to late-

"DINAMIC ENTRY!" Assassin sped onto the scene, giving Rider a high jump kick to the face. Rider was sent flying by it as Assassin landed next to Gilgamesh.

"Ow. Damn it, Gai." Assassin said, clutching his foot. "That's the last time I use one of your techniques."

Gilgamesh Hastily pulled himself up. "Humph. Continue with such behavior, and I may take off one of your death sentences."

Assassin turned towards him. "That'd be great. Then I'd only have to cheat death, what, nine hundred and ninety-seven times?"

"Watch your tongue." Gilgamesh commanded. "It will lose you any hope of receiving my forgiveness-"

Assassin and Gilgamesh both moved, as the red Dragon from before, now airborne once more sent a blast of fire at them.

To the two Servant's amazement, the Dragon spoke. **"It is foolish to pause for a squabble in the middle of battle. It gives your enemy time to react."**

A shout from the Dracolich, who was perched on the remains of the Tokiomi manor, echoed this.

**_"DIIL QOTH ZAAM!"_**

As a response to the shout, a dozen set of skeletal hands sprung up from the ground. Gilgamesh and Assassin spared a glance as the bodies fully emerged. All were skeletons (curiously black in color), but some floated with just chest, head, and arms for a body, while others carried bows and arrows. Just three wore full sets of armor, and carried battle-axes and swords.

Had Tokiomi been killing LARPers and hiding the bodies under his house?

**_"HUN KAAL ZOOR!"_**

Rider's voice sounded in response to Durnehviir's. A horn sounded, and three ghostly figures appeared. One was a man wearing a robe and carrying a long sword, the seconds was a woman in steel plate armor holding a shorter blade, and the third was a man wearing armor much like the skeleton's and holding an axe.

"Good advice, Odahviing. I'll probably forget it in a few minutes." Rider said, having recovered from Assassins attack. His…sword was sheathed, and his hand glowing with purple energy. He made a motion a dozen times, and several other creatures were summoned.

One was another ghost, wearing robes and holding a dagger, while some appeared to be golems made of fire, frost, lightning, and even dust. Another was a skeletal horse that burned with dark purple fire that Rider mounted. Some were humanoid figures clad in dark, red-glowing armor, but the strangest were the strange tentacle creatures wearing grimy robes that hovered above the ground. They were somewhat similar looking to Riders foul blade, if you looked at them right.

"Well then," Rider said, his body glowing aquamarine after another gesture. "Now that we've all warmed up…"

The sound of beating wings filled the courtyard, as a black dragon landed. Atop it sat Berserker, a grin on his face. Behind him, his Master slipped off the beast relatively unnoticed.

"And here I though that this would be a complete waste of my time! Come on then, don't let my entrance spoil the moment! To battle and glory, all of you!" Berserker shouted.

"Couldn't say it better myself!" Rider said. He took out his writhing blade, and pointed. Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon as far as it would. Durnehviir took flight again. Waver cowered on the roof trying not to be noticed. Kariya stumbled away, in search of Tohsaka. Out of Rider's mouth a single word sounded.

"CHARGE!"

Hidden elsewhere, Tokiomi began to violently twitch. This was going to cost him far, far, far too much.

-F/Z-

Omake: or why Rider will not be using the Wabbajack

"Alright, Waver!" Rider said, a staff forming in his hand. "Get ready, because this is going to be hilarious!" Waver gulped. Rider's definition of fun had sent him into pant-pissing fear during the evening (he hadn't actually peed, if only for fear of what the Servant would do to him if he did).

As Waver mentally prepared himself for the coming storm, Rider jabbed his staff in the air, firing a bolt of red energy from its tip towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh moved to dodge, as he had learned that the Mongrels weapons had a bite to them, but the blast never came close to him.

For those unfamiliar with the Wabbajack, it is a Daedric artifact of immense power. The staff was given to Rider by the Daedric Prince…or possibly Princess, never can tell which player character in Oblivion was possibly used to create the new prince of madness (long story, look it up). Where were we? Oh right. The Daedric Prince of madness, Sheogorath. The Wabbajack has the unique ability of a random effect each and every time it is cast, ranging from energy blasts to turning enemies into cute little bunnies.

Or at least, it had that power in-game. Out game, it is much more fun to play around with, as its power is technically not restricted to such things as "computer code" and whatnot.

So, with this in mind, you may find it no surprise that the bolt of energy did not make it more than a meter from it's starting point. Or perhaps you did. Whatever. Anyway, the reason this particular bolt of energy from the Wabbajack didn't make it all that far is because the Wabbajack sensed a being in this dimension that was both everywhere, and nowhere at the same time!

Truly, this was a remarkable discovery. The bolt quickly locked onto that beings particular signature, and struck it clean and true (a fairly easy task due to the being being everywhere, even if it was nowhere).

Now that the bolt had managed to strike the being (much to its surprise) the Wabbajack was at a monumental question: what was it going to do to this creature? It began to think (yes it can think, do you really expect anything else?) on what exactly to do to the creature, as this would be a rather special occasion, given the beings rather alien nature. What would it do to a being that was both everywhere, and nowhere-

Wait! That was it! The energy quickly set to work, it's goal in mind.

-Hero of Kvatch/Dovahkiin for never-

Rider, in all his experience with the Wabbajack, had never seen anything like this happen.

To be fair, that was in tune with the Wabbajack's power, and he rarely saw the same thing come out of it, but this…was well beyond anything it had ever done.

It was literally raining cat boys.

Seriously. Cat boys. An endless number of cat boys raining down from the sky. Blond hair and pink eyes, with little cat ears poking out the top of their heads. All of them looked the same too, with the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Rider…" Waver asked. "What just happened?"

I…don't know." Rider answered honestly.

"Humph! If this is the extent of your power, I think…" Gilgamesh began, opening up the Gate of Babylon once more. However, much to everyone's surprise, instead of weapons emerging from the ripples, more cat boys fell out.

"…MONGREL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Gilgamesh demanded. He began to open up more portals, and even more of the cat boys poured out.

"THE SECOND I GET MY HANDS ON MY TREASURES, EVERYTHING DIES!" Gilgamesh loudly proclaimed.

-Hero of Kvatch/Dovahkiin for never-

Saber gave a negative and an equally confused look to his Master, who had just asked him if he had any idea what the hell was going on. Saber honestly had no idea. And that greatly irritated him.

Saber decided to go into his inner world and consult Kyōka Suigetsu. His blade might be able to give him some new-

"Aizen! What in the hell is going on!?" Kyōka Suigetsu demanded to Saber, who had just entered his inner world. He quickly looked around and found that it to was raining cat boys there.

What.

-Hero of Kvatch/Dovahkiin for never-

Ryuunosuke looked up to Caster. "Caster? Why is there thousands of Schrödinger's falling from the sky?"

For once, Casters smile of absolute confidence faltered. "I'm…I don't know."

-Hero of Kvatch/Dovahkiin for never-

All across the world, people stared with open mouths at the sight before them.

-Hero of Kvatch/Dovahkiin for never-

Soon, the energy coursing through Schrödinger elevated the effect. As Schrödinger was supposed to be everywhere now that the nowhere clause of his power was gone, he needed to be everywhere, not just raining al across the world. So things started to explode into Schrödinger, like rocks, animals, fires, plants, water, air…

And people. Especially people.

Soon, there had to be even more expansion. Light started to explode into Schrödinger, non-matter started to explode into Schrödinger, and even energy started to explode into Schrödinger.

The Wabbajack's last thought (as it was about to explode into Schrödinger) was full of regret. This particular action on its part would go down in the remaining nanoseconds of its existence as the worst decision it ever made. And it had made a lot of decisions.

The look on everyone's face almost made it worth it though.

-F/Z-

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews, and a special thanks to SEESWildCard for his help with the creation of the Omake. I hope you enjoy it.**

**And now Rider can summon a small army with conjuration. Hurrah!**

**My apology if this seems late. Last week was finals and this week is Christmas…**

**Anyway, I do hope Gilgamesh seems badass enough in this. That was probably the hardest part of this chapter.**

**As always, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beware, Beware

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties used in this story. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 8: Beware, Beware...

-F/Z-

Rider and his horde charged. From the mob's rear, fireballs, lightning bolts, and eldritch energies flew in the air towards the three other Servants. Assassin and Gilgamesh quickly moved out-of-the-way, while Berserker and his mount stood their ground, taking the attacks sent their way.

Gilgamesh quickly rained down his treasures on the mongrel horde. By that strike, a dozen of the creatures fell, fading from existence. But still, there were still about five-dozen more of the creatures that continued to strike at Gilgamesh, and the process of dodging was becoming tedious. From the gate, he called forth a dozen shields to protect him from the attacks.

The shields held fast as Gilgamesh landed, for none of the attacks had pierced his defensive perimeter. However, the creatures holding weapons began to pound on his barrier, intent on smashing through it. They were having some success, for some of the weaker shields were cracking from the strain from the attacks, most notably from the creatures in the glowing black armor.

In response, Gilgamesh quickly had weapons rain down upon them, snuffing them out of existence. Now where was Rider?

_*Hey ugly*_ Gilgamesh heard a whisper from behind him and instantly fired his Gate of Babylon at the source. The Mongrel would not get to backstab him again. But instead of the yowls of pain Gilgamesh expected to come from the dog, he heard only the sound of his weapons raining upon the ground. Given the thief's tenacious history, and the fact that he at very least had some aptitude with magic…

Gilgamesh quickly made his treasure form a defensive perimeter around him, and began to fire his treasures in almost every direction while circling the area, purposefully leaving a small hole in his defense on his left flank to draw the mongrel in.

-F/Z-

Rider's army had proven as little more than a distraction, as Berserker had easily destroyed all the forces sent his way. While he may have been impressed at the sight of them, that feeling quickly faded as he found that they were almost not worth the effort it took him to kill them. Rajaion quickly killed any and all the creatures that tried to attack him at close range, while Gurgurant made short work of any who struck at him from a distance, each only taking one blow end.

Really, it was quite disappointing. He wasn't even in his berserk state anymore. The only ones left were the three warrior ghosts, with any luck, he'd be able to drag at least some fight out of them-

Berserker quickly moved his head to the side just in time to dodge a knife that flew past his face. He quickly slashed at the source of the knife with Gurgurant, but found nothing there when he had finally tuned around.

Perhaps it was Assassin. That one seemed intent on running of into a dark corner when a real fight was about to begin, and after the creature initial volley he had disappeared.

Berserker's thoughts were interrupted when two blasts of frost and flame struck him from above. His magic resistance helped him shrug of most of the attack, but Berserker still felt the attack. He grinned at the sight of the two dragons overhead. Finally, a challenge! And from the look of thing's, both of them would go all out against him, instead of holding back as the dragons he was used to fighting were so set on doing.

With great haste, Berserker directed his mount upwards. But just as he was about to take off, the three ghosts all attacked from behind with a mighty shout:

**_"FUS RO DAH!"_**

The shouts combined might knocked Berserker off Rajaion. He landed ungracefully on the grass, and began to pick himself up from the ground, smiling as he did so. He had finally found something to make the worm's second command worth following.

"Ha ha heh…" Berserker laughed. "Rajaion! Take to the sky and keep the other dragons off my back! I found some wretch's who may yet be worth the effort it takes to kill them!" he ordered.

His mount obeyed, and took flight. Berserker turned towards his quarries. "You have made a point to elevate yourself above the rabble. Come then! Prove yourselves worthy of my blade!"

With a bloodthirsty grin, Berserker and the three ghosts charged as three dragons dueled overhead.

-F/Z-

Gilgamesh continued his strategy, waiting for Rider to take the bait. His and Berserkers pets flew above the battlefield, caring little for anyone else. Really, it was growing rather irksome, waiting for the thief. From what Gilgamesh had seen, the dog should not have grown wise after such a small display of his King's power given his earlier stunts. So what was taking him so long to find Gilgamesh?

In response to Gilgamesh's impatience, a hoof beat was heard to the left, steadily growing louder. Gilgamesh, intent on springing the gambit that the mongrel no doubt had in play, turned a number of the portals and fired at the sound before he even turned to look at the source of the noise. When the creature finally came into Gilgamesh's view, it had already been skewered thrice by the torrent of weapons fired at it. The beast that had been struck was the skeletal horse aflame with purple fire.

An instant later, Rider made his presence known to Gilgamesh by sinking his boot into the earth. It had been rather difficult to pick up given the noise of the battlefield and the lightness of the step, but Gilgamesh managed to. He was actually trying to sense it after all. The few portals that were covering his back fired above the mongrel's head was to box him in. he began to turn himself and his armory around, both blades in hand, ready to get the first strike. He could hear, or ever so faintly, the mongrel's bone made boots hit the ground, running towards him.

When Gilgamesh had completed his about-face, he was quite surprised to see that Rider was not standing before as he predicted, but about two meters away from the King of Hero's, sword-thing raised as if Gilgamesh was standing right in from of him. Gilgamesh decided to improvise, throwing his blades at the mongrel, and then readied a barrage to remove the dog from existence.

The mongrel's response to the twin blades flying at him was to continue with his blades downward stroke. To Gilgamesh's immense surprise, however, the abominable things tip began to lengthen, bridging the gap between Rider and Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh attempted to move out-of-the-way, but his footing and motion betrayed him, as he was incapable of dodging the strike.

As one of Gilgamesh's thrown blades pierced Rider in the shoulder, Rider's eldritch blade struck Gilgamesh across his chest.

-F/Z-

Berserker laughed gleefully as Gurgurant parried another strike from the woman's blade. These ghosts were simply fantastic! Already, they had landed several blows on him, a good half of which had managed to make him bleed (his renewal skill had yet to heal most of the damage)! Truly, this was a fantastic war! Even the medallion seemed to hum with approval, as its blue fires were growing brighter with each passing moment.

Berserker then counterattacked, the woman barely managing to dodge the strike. Her companion with the axe struck from his left, and even landed a blow against Berserker's armor. The force of the attack pushed Berserker back, but nothing more. Berserker responded by reminding him of his black eye.

Truly, these warriors fought well. The elder went down first, but not without Ashnard feeling the sting of his blade. The other two still fought, but it seemed that the axe wielder would fall soon. Berserker moved his blade to deliver the killing strike-

His instinct screamed, and Berserker quickly moved to his right to dodge a blow from behind, but was too late. A knife found it's way in the back of his neck, making a deep cut. Blood began to pour out of the wound as Berserker desperately tried to stop the bleeding. He took a blind slash at his attacker, which didn't connect as the assailant rolled under the strike. The would-be assassin revealed himself to be a forth ghost dressed in a robe.

Taking advantage of Berserkers sudden disadvantage, the two warrior ghosts quickly recovered and began to press their attack. Their blows were swift, and with one of Berserkers hands preoccupied with trying to keep as much blood in his neck as possible, the battle was slowly turning in their favor. The robbed ghost added his dagger into the storm blades, only making things harder for Berserker. His renewal skill couldn't work fast enough, and so Berserker decided to change strategy.

With his signal, Rajaion broke of from his skirmish with the other two dragons and landed behind Berserker's assailants. In their momentary surprise, Rajaion bit down on the ghost with the axe, quickly causing him to disappear. Berserker took advantage of the remaining ghosts lack of focus and rushed to mount Rajaion. The two other dragons had not been idle however, and descended onto the battlefield quickly. They breathed frost and flame upon Berserker, who did his best to avoid it, and began to take off. Rajaion began to pull up, and Berserker gave a slash at his earthbound opponents. Both were struck, and while the robed one fell quickly, the woman gave one last defiant final shout before fading away.

**_"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"_**

The shout made up a blue sort of energy that struck Berserker and Rajaion. Berserker quickly inspected himself and Rajaion for damage, but found none. Was it perhaps some sort of curse? He didn't feel different…

Then Berserker saw the shouts power. The Medallion, instead of producing its normal blue flames, the medallion was now absorbing some sort of strange blue energy. Berserker panicked. Whatever that woman had done, he had to remove himself from the battlefield and Asses the damage immediately.

Grabbing a nearly dead Kariya from somewhere, escaping the other two dragons, and his own wound barely registered in Berserkers mind. The Medallion was still under the influence of the woman's shout, and was incapable of driving men mad anymore (he had tested it on Kariya). Whatever happened, Berserker must fix the medallion. The dark god must not be silenced.

-F/Z-

Though shallow, Rider's artifact made a cut in Gilgamesh's armor. Gilgamesh could do nothing but stare in shock at what had just happened. This mongrel, however slightly had pierced his armor. This Mongrel somehow had pierced his armor. This MONGREL had pierced his armor. THIS MONGREL HAD PIERCED HIS ARMOR. HE. WOULD. DIE-

Distracted by his rage and pain, Gilgamesh had failed to notice the mongrel pull out the sword that had stuck itself in his shoulder, healed the wound with his magic, and followed up his initial strike with a shield bash to Gilgamesh's face. In an undignified heap, Gilgamesh clutched his wounds, firing his treasure to keep the mongrel at bay. No matter how righteous, he had to keep his anger in check. It was giving the dog openings.

As Gilgamesh sat up, the dog's two pets descended upon him, and Gilgamesh took evasive maneuvers. Then, Gilgamesh scoured his memory for anything he could use against the mongrel. The dog had said something about being a guild master of…something, and a mage of a college. Gilgamesh was certain about that. But he had said something else too. Something in whatever barbarian tongue that passed for a language from wherever he was from…Dovah something…Dragonborn! That was it!

Armed with that knowledge, Gilgamesh prepared one of his finer treasures for the job. Gram was the blades name, and he quickly aimed it at the sky, towards the thief's two pets circling above the battle. Gilgamesh took aim, and fired. And with a blinding flash of light, the two beasts were struck.

They both screamed out in pain, the corpse slowly dissolving into a purple energy and the red one, which had been near the center of the blast, was burnt down to its bones, which crashed down to the earth before fading away into nothingness. The mongrel simply stared in shock.

Gilgamesh smiled. The dog had finally realized just whom he was dealing with. Gram was ready to fire again. Gilgamesh took one sparing moment to memorize the look of pure shock on the thief's face. And in that moment, the King of Hero's knew nothing else he would gain in this war could rival such a treasure. And with that pleasant thought on his mind, Gilgamesh fired Gram.

The pure, unfiltered feeling of content washed over Gilgamesh as he watched Riders doom sail through the air. He supposed he'd have to break open a bottle of wine to celebrate the occasion after Rider was dust.

Gilgamesh's pleasant thoughts were then interrupted by a shout:

**_"FEIM ZII GRON!"_**

Gilgamesh looked on with increasing rage, as the Mongrel became a translucent ethereal blue, much like one of the ghosts he had conjured just as Gram hit its mark.

Refusing to allow the dog a chance to survive, immediately after the blast ended, Gilgamesh sped into the crater it had formed. The mongrels shouting had really become far too much of an annoyance. Gilgamesh was going to deal with that.

Sure enough, the mongrel was still there, and still translucent. He quickly returned to normal, and in that moment, Gilgamesh struck. A knee to the mongrels groin immobilized him for a precious few moments, which allowed Gilgamesh to knock away his foul weapon and lifted the dog up by the neck.

Rider began to struggle, desperately kicking and clawing at Gilgamesh's hand to save himself. The attempts did him little good, and Gilgamesh's grip held firm, his other hand swatting away any potential problems such as the mongrel's master, who seemed to have climbed down from the roof and tried to free his servant. A well-executed backhand was all that was required to leave him whimpering on the ground.

But then, as the last life was about to be choked out of the mongrel, something odd open book appeared at the mongrel's chest, facing Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh glanced at the book, curious. What did the mongrel hope to accomplish-

The book's purpose was swiftly made clear as several writhing tentacles emerged out of the book and grabbed Gilgamesh. The Golden Servant began to struggle with the tentacles, but it was no use they slowly dragged his hand away from the mongrel's neck and forced him to give into the eldritch tome.

-F/Z-

Waver groaned as he pulled himself up. He had climbed down from the top of the manor when the three dragons began to duel, as anywhere closer to the ground seemed to be better than near the three dueling titans. He had done his very best to stay out of sight up to the point where Archer had started to choke Rider. He couldn't allow his Servant to die, and…well, he didn't really know what had come over him. He glanced at Rider who was gasping for air.

"Are you all right?" Waver asked. Rider did not respond, instead opting to finish gasping for air, and then picking up his sword. Rider moved towards Archer, who was staring intently at the black book he was holding as if it was the only thing in the entire world, and swung. Instead of hitting Archer, blade bended out of the Golden Servants way, earning a growl from Rider.

"Damn it…" Rider growled out, throwing the blade away, and summoning a new one made of steel. As he was about to strike with it, a knife flew through the air at Waver, forcing Rider to block it with his shield.

"I go trailing a dragon for a few minutes, and suddenly I come back to find this…" Assassin's voice drawled out as he glanced towards Waver. "Anyway, I guess were fighting now…"

Rider's scowl deepened at that. He looked at Assassin, and then turned to Archer…or perhaps the book. He then growled in displeasure.

"Waver, were leaving. I need to find a strategy." Rider summoned his black horse and half-dragged Waver up on to the saddle.

"You don't think I'm just going to let you leave?" Assassin asked.

"Yes." Rider said. "Tokiomi or whoever he's called is being attacked by my few remaining summons."

Assassin quickly looked away from Rider, and with that both parties sped of, one to escape and the other to save his ally.

-F/Z-

Gilgamesh survived his surroundings. He was standing on some sort of hollow pumpkin-shaped structure above a sea of dark green liquid. In the center of the structure was an open book with constantly moving symbols. In the far distance, he could see other structures, all tall dark towers.

The sky of this place was composed of green clouds, and if Gilgamesh strained his eyes, he could see flailing tentacles erupting from the cloud cover.

**_"Ah, Gilgamesh, King of Uruk…"_** a deep, almost soothing tone echoed throughout the landscape.

"Show yourself." Gilgamesh commanded. This voice seemed to be able to recognize his king. It was about time someone other than Tokiomi did that.

**_"As you *yawn* wish…"_** the voice responded. In front of Gilgamesh, several tentacles came into existence. They stayed hovering in the air, gently moving around the air. Soon, many eyes began to pour from what was likely the center of the clusters of tentacles.

"Name yourself for your King." Gilgamesh proclaimed. The voice sorted at that. Gilgamesh stared with intense disapproval at the floating eyeballs. **_"I am Hermaeus Mora. I am the guardian of the unseen, knower of the unknown. And I have a proposal…"_**

-F/Z-

**Class:** Rider

**True Name:** Many to many people, Dovahkiin or Dragonborn most common

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Parameters**

**Strength:** B  
**Agility:** B  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck: **EX

**Noble Phantasm: **E-A+

**Class Skills**

Independent Action (A): Rider is able to live in the world for a week without a contract, although an outside source of prana is required for high-cost Noble Phantasms.

Magic Resistance (B): Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for Rider to be affected.

Presence Concealment (B): It is possible for Rider to become extremely difficult to be detected. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Riding (EX): Augmented by his Bend Will shout, Rider can ride any creature, even Dragon Kind.

Item Creation (A): Rider is extremely skilled in the arts of enchanting, smiting, and alchemy. Any potion, enchantment, or other item he wishes to create can be made.

**Personal Skills**

Battle Continuation (A): Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and remain alive so long as Rider does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Charisma (B): Suitable for the Dragonborn of prophecy.

Divinity (A++) Rider is the Dragonborn of legend, a mortal born with the soul of an immortal Dovah. To further add to that, Rider has received the blessings of 16 Daedric Princes, the eldritch god of the void Sithis, and is an agent of the two Aedra Dibella and Mara. However, due to his extreme dislike of one of the Daedric princes, this score is lowered to A++.

Dovahkiin (EX): the one they Fear

Rider was born with the soul of a Dovah, allowing him to use the words of power to form shouts. These shouts do everything from calling forth enormous elemental forces and summoning Dovah allies to fight for him to manipulating the weather. Furthermore, as Rider's soul is that of a Dovah, it is nigh invincible from any harm it may receive, and corrupting it would receive takes an extremely long time or an enormous amount of power on par with that of the Ideal Masters.

Expert of Many Specializations (A+): in his adventures, Rider has master almost every skill he has come across, and thus may use almost any skill he needs at rank B or above.

Magecraft (A): Rider is an expert mage, and thus can use spells that range across several fields of expertise from the schools of Alteration, Destruction, Conjuration, and Illusion. With this he can summon a small army, turn invisible, call forth all manner of destructive forces, and much more.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit (A): negates the effects of charisma used in the same rank.

**Noble Phantasms**

Endless Inventory

Rank: E-A+

Type: Support

Rider may call upon any and all weapon, armor, potion, or other such item he came in possession of in all of his travels from seemingly nowhere, and dismiss them just as easily. This power is at its mental command and is nigh instantaneous, and each item he summons is a Noble Phantasm in its own right.

Rider may summon Shadowmere anytime he pleases.

-F/Z-

**Author's notes**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**This chapter was being difficult. With this, I have learned that there will not be a stable update schedule.**

**As for why Dragonrend affected the medallion and not Rajaion, Paarthurnax seemed to say that Dragonrend was not so much effective on dragons as it forces the concept of mortality on whatever it hits. Dovah are literally immortal unless a Dovahkiin is nearby, so it mind screw them to the point were they can't safely fly around until it wares off. As the god inside the medallion is, well a god, and seemingly immortal, so its brain fries just like any dragons would. Rajaion is the kind of dragon that can permanently die, no matter how long they can live. So he isn't affected. That is at least my explanation.**

**As always, please review!**


End file.
